Broken
by paper.creations
Summary: She’s only a little broken inside, which is better then a lot. She remembered a time where she thought everything contained inside her body had shattered. Everything had broken-Rosalie remembers when she first met her soul mate-Best Romantic one-shot win
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a little RosaliexEmmett drabble. Hope it makes sense!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything

* * *

**Broken**

She's only a little broken inside, which is better then a lot. She remembered a time where she thought everything contained inside her body had shattered. Everything had broken.

It was different now. She was more complete. Her body had fixed most of the damage, except her heart. Yes, her heart was most definitely still broken. That was one thing she wouldn't be able to fix herself.

But she didn't have to. Her other half had come to help, to fix, to repair the damage that no mere human could have fixed.

Too bad he was dying when she first met him…

-

He was as broken as she was. Except while hers was internal, his way everywhere. The bear had really done a number on him.

She could remember hesitating between three things.

One, she wanted to ignore the bear and drink what was left of the hiker just laying there. His insides out, his glassy eyes trained on her with wonder. It would have been easy.

The second, she wanted to drink the bear. Its heart was pumping fast from exertion. It had attacked viciously. Delicious.

But she went with her third option. She tackled the bear, picked up the hiker, and ran.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea, since he smelled so damn enticing. It was like his whole cardiovascular system was begging her to take a bite, just one sip.

But she didn't. She sucked in one last breath and ran, his scent burning her lungs, ripping her up again. Maybe her place in life was to be the broken one. Wouldn't that be fitting…

Through a power she never knew she had, she had made it home. The bloodied hiker dangled in her arms. She looked down at him, and for the first time, she realized he looked oddly familiar.

Like someone from her old life…but she couldn't remember. Dredging up her past would tear her up more. And she had been doing so well. She had almost been whole.

Her father rushed to her side while her brother rubbed her back soothingly. He was the only one who knew what was wrong with her now. He was the only one who truly knew how broken she was.

Her father bit down on the poor hiker, taking away the man's last shred of life and locking his soul into his body forever.

Three days passed in a whirlwind of shrieks and groans. The man changed, his body repairing itself like it was no problem. He had no problems fixing himself, healing the wounds. Why was it so hard for her?

She was as close to sleep as her kind could get when he finally awoke. She had decided to torture herself, and was trying to remember where she knew his face from. She once had a friend who had the most adorable baby. A bouncing, healthy baby boy. He once had brown hair, bright brown eyes, and dimples.

Of course, going back that far, she was forced to watch the rest of her life flash before her eyes. Royce and his friends. What had happened.

Movement caught her eye and she saw him. He was sitting up; his ruby red eyes were trained on her, taking her in. He had curly brown hair, just like her friends baby. She had just taken someone's son away from them.

She muffled a cry and buried her face in her hands. She was no better then her ex-fiancée.

He tilted her chin up with his finger, looking into her eyes worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she hiccupped slightly.

"God, I killed you and you're asking _me_ if I'm alright." She cried. She was coming apart at the seams. All her hard work, undone in the period of three days.

"I'm in heaven?" The hiker asked, and he smiled, showing off two perfect dimples in either cheek.

She had killed someone's baby.

"You didn't kill him, Rose." Her brother said, gliding into the room with her father.

"No, I did. I brought him here." She murmured, and her father checked the hiker to make sure he was alright.

"What's your name?" Her father asked. The hiker turned thoughtful.

"Emmett. What's yours?" He asked, directing the question to her, to his killer.

"You didn't kill him, the bear did." Her brother assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and buried it once more in her hands.

"Is she alright? What's going on?" Emmett the hiker asked.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen; this is my son, Edward, and my daughter, Rosalie. Rose brought you here because you were attacked by a bear." Carlisle started slowly, leading into the main facts.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." Emmett said politely, his dimples showing. He extended his hand to shake hers but she didn't want to expose her face.

"She'll be fine, Emmett." Edward said reassuringly. But she wasn't going to be fine. Not really. Not ever.

"Do you remember the pain you felt, Emmett?" Carlisle asked, and Emmett shuddered.

"Yes, I do. My throat hurts."

"The pain has something to do with that."

"Was I sick? My mother must be worried." Rosalie choked out a sob. He was someone's baby!

"You can't see your family again, Emmett, I'm so sorry." Carlisle said.

"Why not? Am I contagious?"

Carlisle chuckled dryly, "in a way, yes. See, that pain was…you're a vampire now."

"No, this isn't right." Emmett said. "They," he pointed to Rosalie and Edward, "are angels, and you," he pointed to Carlisle, "must be God."

"Look in the mirror, Emmett." Edward said softly, and he obliged. He took in a sharp breath at the new sight. He didn't look like the soft, human hiker who got mauled. He was a new, invincible, rock solid vampire.

"I'm a…vampire?" He asked, touching his face in confusion.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"And you're all…vampires?" He asked, and Carlisle nodded. Emmett nodded and sat back down on the bed. "Alright, then."

"You should probably go hunting." Carlisle said, which brought it all home for Rosalie. Someone's baby was a vampire. It was her fault. Edward squeezed her shoulder.

"Can she come with me?" Emmett asked, and Rosalie's head snapped up.

"You want me to come along?" She asked incredulously, and Emmett nodded eagerly.

"You saved me."

"I think you're going to save her." Edward said so softly that Rosalie almost missed it.

-

She sat, staring out the window at nothing. Her chest hurt, but that was normal now. She was used to carrying around the heavy weight of what had happened. When Emmett was away to long, it came back. The longer he was away, the worse it got, until he returned and she was healed once more.

He fixed her. She had pulled most of herself back together, but her heart had always been missing a few pieces. Almost like her transformation had left parts of her heart human; soft, squishy and utterly useless.

But Emmett filled the gap, he made her heart complete. He gave her existence meaning.

"There you are." Emmett sighed and he crossed the floor to wrap his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You're back early." She smiled; she could already feel her heart knit itself back together with the pieces Emmett gave to her willingly.

"Jasper phoned Edward who told me you needed me." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I was just reminiscing."

He tightened his grip on her, making her feel secure.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He apologized.

"I was fine. Do you remember when we first met?"

He smiled. She could feel it against her neck. "Of course. You were my own personal angel."

"I love you." She whispered and he turned so he could kiss her fully.

"I think I love you so much more." He said when they pulled apart.

Rosalie smiled and pressed her mouth against his again, but she knew he was wrong. He may love her with his whole being, but she would always love him more.

He had fixed her. She was broken without him.

He healed her.

* * *

-Maggie


	2. News!

**News!**

Broken was nominated for 'Best Romantic One-Shot' in the Twilighter's Choice awards and _won_! Thank you to those who voted, I'm just over the moon with this honor. My first win in a writing contest –dies of happiness-

Thanks again!

-Maggie


End file.
